Magi and Seekers, Djinn and Titans
by Anonymous Ideas
Summary: After winding up in an entirely new world after a trip into some forgotten ruins, Seeker Jordan Hunter will be in for one hell of an adventure. With Bandits, Slavers, Mercenaries, Beasts, not to mention Magi and Djinn! This, is gonna be fun!


**AN: I've noticed that neither of these forums have many decent fics, so I'm aiming to fix that.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Now without further ado, let's get started!**

* * *

"Talking"

' _Sound Effect'_

'Thoughts'

" **Djinn"**

"YELLING"

 _-Holotome/Cypherdex-_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Magi or Huntik.**

* * *

 **(OC pov)**

I should probably start at the beginning…

The names Jordan, Jordan Hunter, and I'm what you might call, a Seeker.

For those of you who've seen Huntik, you probably know what I'm talking about. For those who haven't, here's the gist of it.

Seekers are basically a mixture of warriors, magicians and archaeologists, all rolled up into one. They use special spells that can amplify their physical abilities, produce multiple kinds of energy attacks, heal themselves and others, the list goes on. Additionally, when they find a special kind of Amulet, they can bond with an entity contained within called a Titan, then call upon them whenever they need to.

Anyway, getting back to me, it was certainly a surprise to me when I found out that things like Seekers, Titans and Amulets were real!

But, as I found out after buying one of said Amulets in Venice by mistake, they were.

* * *

(Flashback: Venice, 2014)

* * *

 _I sighed to myself as I shuffled down the cobbled streets, looking up every now and then to take in the sights. From the gondolas floating by, the Venetian masks being sold wherever I looked, to the Palazzo Ducali itself._

 _All these amazing sights…and all I could think was…_

' _Damn it! I've been wanting to come here for ages! To see the Venetian sights myself instead of in Assassin's Creed! But when we finally do come here, all that mum, dad and the brat care about is shopping! Not even the idea of going inside the Doge's palace was enough to sway them!'_

 _A-typical, that's what it was. None of them ever gave a damn about my opinion, always preferring to listen to the Blonde Brat that was my sister._

 _I paused to take a break, panting in both exhaustion and anger. 'What did I expect? The Brat was the one they were always proud off; top marks in school, one of the best young runners in the country, what's not to love?'_

' _Oh, I dunno, maybe the fact that SHE'S AN ABSOLUTE SPOILED BRAT THAT IN TRUTH, DOESN'T DESERVE A SINGLE BIT OF PRAISE!'_

 _After ranting to myself for a few more minutes, I glanced up to take in my surroundings. I was only a few blocks away from St. Mark's Square, and there was nothing but jewellery merchants around here. Terrific~._

 _I turned around and was about to walk away but as I glanced back for a second, something caught my eye._

 _A small necklace, hanging from one of the racks in the window. It was made from some kind of white, stone-like material, probably even ivory. The shape was mostly a circle with four strands trailing from it: one branching from each side and going down while the other two went straight down and intertwined with each other. And for the final touch, an emerald green gem sat in the middle of the circle, seemingly glowing in the light._

 _I stared at the necklace, 'Bloody hell, that's a good likeness. If I didn't know better, I'd say that's the real deal!' Absentmindedly wandering into the shop, I was snapped out of my reverie when the shopkeeper spoke._ _"Buongiorno signore! Cosa posso fare per lei?"_ (1)

 _Now, thanks to Assassins Creed, I knew a few words and sentences in Italian. Unfortunately none of them were useful here, so I simply said, "Uh, English mate."_

 _The shopkeeper looked embarrassed, and spoke with a heavy accent. "Oh! Apologies sir, my mistake! How can I help you?" Looking back to the necklace, I pointed to it and inquired. "How much is that one? The white and green one in the window?"_

 _He looked at the necklace, and suddenly turned very pale. "O-oh dear! Uh, I'm terribly sorry sir, but I'm afraid that particular piece has a few problems; it's NOT for sale."_

 _Okay, now I was confused, and somewhat annoyed. 'Not for sale? Then why put it on display at all? That's blatant false advertisement!' "Why not? Looks fine to me." I argued, reaching out and touching the necklace. But once I did so, something seemed to draw my gaze to the gem, like a moth to a flame. As I stared into the emerald, my vision tinged green and I noticed something in the gem; an insect-like head with huge red eyes and a long mane of white hair._

* * *

(End Flashback)

* * *

That's right! Lok Lambert's first titan, the Gaia Titan scout Kipperin himself, was my own first Titan!

And he was nowhere near the last...

After that little incident, the shopkeepers attitude did a complete one-eighty; he not only agreed to sell the Amulet, but he also gave me a huge discount for it! Turns out, he was all too aware of the Amulets nature, and was waiting for the right person to come along.

Once I'd realised that the Amulet I bought was the real deal, I started experimenting with my new Seeker abilities. Now before you say, 'Why not just go to the Huntik Foundation HQ and get training there?' First of all, I live in UK and I barely have enough money to fly across Europe; how the bloody hell am I supposed to get to New York? Secondly while Seekers and Titan Amulets may exist, I can't be sure that the Foundation exists too.

But regardless, once I had the chance, I started searching for any other Amulets or similar artefacts. Some leads turned out to be dead ends or false information, but others were a different story…

A passing trip to an Asian festival netted me a Gareon Amulet, an excursion to Scotland resulted in (ironically) both a Dullahan and a Furbolg. Hell, I even found an Ahmit-Hearteater in Turkey! (And boy, did it take some haggling to get ahold of it).

Eventually, I decided it was time to do what Seekers do best; search for hidden legends and artefacts.

After scrounging up enough money, I travelled to the first location on my list, the wilds of Arizona. While the 'expedition' was in no way pleasant, it turned out to be worth my while; I walked away with an awesome new Titan and found enough treasure and artefacts to sell and fund my next expedition!

Each trip netted me more funding out of treasures I discovered, a new Titan or two, and if I was lucky I'd find instructions for new spells!

But enough about that. It's time to tell you the tale of my greatest venture yet! My adventures, in the land of Magi and Djinn!

* * *

(Arabian desert, 2017)

I collapsed in the shade of a large outcropping, panting for breath. I'd been traversing the scorching sands of the desert for three days now, searching for an ancient ruin that supposedly had been a castle for an ancient Arabian king, who was also a Seeker.

As I took a moment to catch my breath, my mind started to wander. 'Where does the time go, eh?' I thought to myself, thinking about how much had changed.

I was barely ever home anymore, always heading off to the next sunken wreck or buried temple. But that didn't mean I didn't ever think of home.

I regularly chatted with my grandparents over the phone, even sending some of the wealth I found to them, to help keep them on their feet. But my parents and sister were as selfish as ever, always demanding a cut of the profits just because I was related to them.

Should have thought about that before treating me like an outcast.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked down at myself. I was wearing a white, short-sleeved button shirt over a black, long-sleeve, and a tan vest with multiple pockets all over it. Beige desert-trousers covered my legs, with tan hiking boots on my feet. I'd even hung a brown satchel around my shoulders and strapped a survival kit pouch to my left leg. And to top it all off, Kipperin's Amulet hung around my neck while a leather fedora was perched atop my head.

Basically, I'd turned myself into a mixture of Lok Lambert and Indiana Jones. All I was missing now was the whip!

I sighed and reached into my satchel to pull out a flask of water which, judging by the meagre splashes from within, was close to running dry.

"This better be worth it." I muttered, bringing the flask to my lips and taking some conservative sips. Even so, the flask was nearly emptied.

Eying the flask in annoyance, I muttered "Damn, running low again." I sighed and dropped it back into my satchel, which (along with some gear and a Holotome I'd found) held five identical flasks, all empty.

"If I don't find this bloody place soon, I'll have to double back, again!" I grumbled; today was the _fourth_ _day_ I'd been out in the desert!

The previous three days, I'd had to give up because I either hit a dead end, ran out of water, or couldn't find anything.

I rolled my neck to work out any kinks and I pulled myself up, one hand on the outcropping to steady myself.

"Ah well, better get back to it." I said to myself. "I didn't come this far just to- OW!"

My hand hit a sharp part of the rock and I whipped it back in pain. A small cut visible in the middle of my palm.

But as I reached into my survival kit to get some gauge…

' _RUMBLE!'_

The ground beneath my feet started to shake, and I froze like a deer in headlights.

"Oh dammit, what now?!" I cried, latching onto the outcrop and holding on tight.

Then, it happened…

The dune ahead of me started to collapse in on itself, sand dropping away by the second. And in its place, was the slightly crumbled remains of an ancient Arabian palace, complete with tall towers and bulb-shaped roofs.

I stared blankly at the newly revealed structure, then at my half-bandaged hand, and then at the rock I was holding onto.

"Wait a minute…" I peered closely at the rock, which I'd only just noticed had some faint scripture carved into it.

'This language…it's a mixture of Arabian and…Huntik symbols!'

I reached into my satchel and pulled out my Holotome, using it to scan and translate the inscription. After a moment, the laptop-like device displayed a holographic screen displaying the translated text.

"Let's see, looks like it roughly translates to…Gateway seal to the city of…only those who are of…blood may reveal entrance…" I trailed off.

' _SLAP'_

"Oh Jordan, you're an absolute dozy twit!" I griped, palming my face. "You really need to work on your observation skills! Of course, it wouldn't be that easy to find!" I lectured to myself.

I looked back at the Holotome. "Well, looks like the name of the city is completely indecipherable, but…" My eyes narrowed for a better look. "I can guess that this word before blood, is another word for 'Seeker'."

Closing the Holotome I turned my gaze to ruins, taking in every detail I could see; the large cracks on the walls, the faint carvings that had survived the passage of time, and most importantly the wide-open doorway leading into the palace.

"So, in other words only another Seeker can brave whatever tricks and traps you're hiding, eh?"

I smirked and stashed my Holotome away, before rubbing my hands in anticipation.

"Well then, in the famous words of Doctor Who, Onwards and Upwards!"

With that, I took a step… and pitched straight forward when the sand collapsed beneath my foot, sending me tumbling head over heels down the dune. Three minutes later, I skidded to a halt at the foot of the ruins, face down in the sand and aching all over.

I slowly raised my head and opened my mouth to let a waterfall of sand pour out.

"…It's official…" I groaned weakly. "…I blooming hate the desert…"

* * *

(Later, inside the ruins)

A couple minutes later, I was making my way through the ruins, via a series of underground tunnels. Hovering in the air above me was an orb of orange light, which lit up my surroundings like a makeshift torch.

This was a common Seeker spell, which could be used very diversely in the right hands, called Bolt Flair.

Additionally, hovering right beside me was a creature that most would think came straight out of hell itself. Its body was basically a red sphere, with a single red eye dominating its entire face. Dangling below it was a volley of tentacles, while a pair of grey, bat like wings held it aloft.

His name was Red Searcher, a Yama Titan scout who an ability similar to the Byukugan from Naruto; no trick, trap or enchantment could escape his gaze.

Strangely though, he hadn't seen a single trap since I invoked him. That usually meant one of two things; the guys who built this place were confident that no one could get in, or there was something far deadlier than a simple arrow launcher up ahead.

As I walked, I glanced around at the carvings that littered the walls. Most of them were Arabian characters mixed in with Huntik ones, but they were too faded for me to translate.

But there were also illustrations, which were surprisingly well preserved.

"Hmmm…" I hummed to myself.

Most of the carvings were of people, dressed in robes and/or armour. They seemed to depict some kind of conflict, likely a war.

Some wore armour with a similar style to Roman gladiators, others were dressed like what could only described as Wizards, or Witches. Hell, there were even a few figures I nearly mistook for Titans; a blue haired woman dressed similarly to a Caliban: Ocean Warrior, a young, cocky-looking boy with what looked like crystal wings, and a man with long purple hair in a ponytail, reptilian arms, legs and a tail, lighting sparking around him, and a confident expression.

As I walked, I looked at the words that I _could_ translate, trying to make sense of them.

"Let's see; Sindria, Balbadd, Kou empire, the dark continent…" I rubbed my chin as I read them out to myself. I looked to Red Searcher inquisitively, but he just arched where his eyebrow would be and shrugged his tentacles. He was just as confused as I was.

"Hmm, they sound like places, but I don't recognise any of these names." I pulled out my Holotome and turned it on, Red Searcher perching himself on my shoulder. "Holotome, search Arabian history and Casterwill records for places called: Sindria, Balbadd, the Kou empire and the dark continent."

My Holotome hummed slightly as it searched, but after a minute passed it responded with…

 _-No matches found-_

Sighing in frustration, I turned back to the murals. Maybe there was something among them that could give me some clues.

About ten minutes passed with no success, but then I came to the end of the tunnel. It was a dead end but carved into the wall was a mural that _really_ caught my attention; the largest one I'd seen, that depicted just three (or four?) people.

The first was a young man, about my age if I had to guess, with a shaggy mop of blonde hair and a long ponytail. He also had flame-like protrusions on his arms and legs, a third eye on his forehead and various gold jewellery, like a naval piercing. And to top it all off, clutched in his hands was a massive sword, nearly completely engulfed in flames!

The next figure was a girl of roughly the same age, with midback length, pinkish-red hair and a side ponytail. She wore a white dress with a unique feather ornament on its belt, and a pair of armlets on her upper arms. There were only two features that marked her as abnormal; a pair of manacles on her ankles, with snake-like chains covered in flames coming out, resembling the wings of a Phoenix.

Finally, just above the other two was a young boy, probably twelve or so.

He had a short, small figure, with medium length blue hair and a long, thin braid that extended down to his back. His attire resembled a wizard robe and hat, with a chain and gem wrapped around his forehead. In his right hand, he held a wooden staff surrounded by bird shapes. In his left was a flute of some kind, with an eight-pointed star near the mouthpiece.

Carved like it was right behind him was a Titan-like being, with the same traits I'd seen in similar carvings; blue skin and a third eye in the middle of its forehead.

This one in particular had a fit, muscular physique, a shaggy mop of hair that nearly hid his eyes and flames surrounding his fists.

I leaned closer for a better look, causing Red Searcher to take off again, and accidentally touched the wall. Seconds later, I was blinded when the whole wall suddenly glowed a brilliantly bright blue. When I turned back after the glow died down, the sight before me took my breath away.

Treasure. Treasure as far as the eye could see, filling up every single crevice of the massive chamber I found myself in. Everything from gold, gemstones, jewellery, ornate armour, fancy weapons; you name it, this place had it!

The chamber itself had a classic design to it; curve-arch ceiling, massive pillars holding up the roof, and some lit torches providing light to the room.

The only thing somewhat out of place was a tall incline in the middle of the chamber, with a pedestal perched atop it.

"Sweet Jesus Christ! Look at this place! You'd almost think I'd stepped into the Cave of Wonders or someth-."

That line of thought came to a halt as something occurred to me. Red Searcher stared at me in confusion, silently asking me what was up.

Seconds later, I shook my head with an exasperated smile. "Actually…" I contemplated to myself, "…considering that in Huntik, the tale of King Arthur, Jason and the Argonauts and countless other fairy tales are real, I'd bet this actually _IS_ the Cave of Wonders."

Red Searcher rolled his eye. Either he agreed with me, or he was annoyed that I'd only just realised that.

Soon enough, I'd come to realise how ironic that line of thought was.

* * *

(Time-skip – 30 minutes later)

A little rummaging through the mountains of treasure soon netted me five burlap sacks. I know, compared to the mountains worth of treasure in this place, five sacks wouldn't take up even a _fraction_ of it!

But I was more concerned about now, rather than later.

I'd also sent Red Searcher back down the corridor as a look-out. All too often had I dealt with something Indiana Jones himself had; rival archaeologists, planning to let me do all the work while taking all the credit.

That happened a lot less often after I found Red Searcher's Amulet.

I wiped some sweat from my head, having just finished packing all of the sacks with loot. It took longer than I'd expected, mostly thanks to me appraising the worth of everything I packed.

One of the many rules of treasure-hunting (not sure which one though): If you can't take the lot, at least grab the most valuable stuff.

"Well, that's finally done and dusted." I wiped my hands together and stepped back to admire my loot for a sec. The main reason I was satisfied with just a few sacks? Because, thanks to having a decent mind for maths, I'd worked out that the combined value of everything I'd collected was enough to buy my own private island, and then some!

"Now then, time to get back to business." I turned to face the pyramid shaped incline behind me, my eyes fixed on the top.

"But first…" I said, pulling an Amulet from my satchel. "…a little extra protection."

The Amulet had a light green gem in the centre and was shaped like the head of a lizard; a dark green outer rim with a lighter inner rim, two spine-like spikes on the top and a grey covering on the bottom, shaped like a lower jaw.

"Show yourself, Gareon!" At my command, a misty light emerged from the Amulet and snaked about in the air for a moment, before lowering down to the sacks.

The light brightened for a split second before vanishing, leaving an iguana-like lizard in its place.

Its stature was more humanoid and lanky compared to regular iguanas, it's scales were mostly dark green with light green spots on its back and forelimbs, and it had a row of large curved spines running down its back.

The lizard looked up at me and hissed.

"Hey Gareon! Feeling up for a little guard duty mate?" I asked, getting a nod back. "Perfect! Keep an eye on the loot but watch my back while I head up there." I pointed at the incline. "If you see some tosser trying to get the drop on me, give 'em a good zap will ya?"

Gareon snapped to a salute (little smartass) before vanishing on the spot, thanks to his invisibility powers. With that taken care of, it's time to check out that tower.

A minute or so later and I'd reached the top. Nothing much to see honestly, except for the source of the light; a waist-high pedestal, with something on it that was glowing so bright, you couldn't even make it out.

I shielded my eyes, grimacing. "Gah! Jesus, burn my bloody eyes out, why don't ya!"

Apparently, it heard me, because all of a sudden it started glowing even brighter. Soon I had to shut my eyes all together, and even that didn't stop the light from glaring through my eyelids.

Finally, the light died down and I could open my eyes again. But once I did, my jaw dropped.

Floating in the air before me, was a tall figure dressed in priest robes, a tall peaked hat atop his head, and a long flowing beard (sort of like Gandalf or Dumbledore). But this figure wasn't just any old papal old wizard, on no. He was the spitting image of the very first Seeker in history, the man who summoned the Titans from Huntik in the first place! Lord Casterwill himself!

I was about to say something probably rude and stupid, but then stopped when I noticed something else. Last time I'd watched Huntik, I don't remember Lord Casterwill being…blue.

Seriously, everything about the guy was tinted blue; his clothes, his beard and most of all, his skin! The final giveaway was on his face, something I'd seen on the carvings out in the hallway; a third eye in the middle of his forehead. I'd later realise that he had the same traits as some of the carvings in the hallway, but for now?

"…Y-you're… _not_ Lord Casterwill, a-are you?"

The figure gave an amused smile at my question. **"Indeed, I'm not, young Seeker. Though in fairness, I was created in his likeness."**

The being before me gave a formal bow. **"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Erazor, the 72nd Djinn of willpower and courage. I have been the guardian of this place for hundreds of years, waiting for the one who would be my relief."**

" **And at long last, here you are."** He finished off, gesturing to me.

"…BigBlueGandalfsaywhaaaaa?!"

My oh so eloquent response, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

(1) Buongiorno signore! Cosa posso fare per lei? – Good morning sir! What can I do for you?

* * *

 **Well, that's the prologue out.**

 **To be honest, I'm not sure if I should put the OC at the start of the main story line, or at the start of the Sinbad Ova arc. Snd in your opnion with your reviews.**

 **Now that this story is finally out, my poll has been reset and this story's place taken by another in the wings. Now it's up to you which one I start next.**

 **Btw; just so everyone knows, I'll put up notices on my profile for which story I'll be updating or posting next. So if you're curious or just impatient, take a look.**

 **Next chapter: Tests and a New World.**

 **Until next time, Cheerio!**


End file.
